


Converted

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depressing, Safe for Work Fan Fiction<br/>Undertale; Papyrus, Swap Papyrus, Sans<br/>Triggers: Drugs, Mind manipulation, Heart Breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the Converted Sans image on tumblr.  
> The creator for Converted Sans is http://searoot117766.tumblr.com

It's been days since Papyrus last saw Sans. This worried the taller skeleton greatly as he knew Sans was never gone for so long, and he certainly never missed out in their bed time story telling. They were going to start a new book too, Oh, The Places You'll Go by someone called Dr. Seuss. Sans had found the book about a few weeks back. They hadn’t started it right away because the story Sans was reading at the time was something called a Fleet Service Manual, and it took several months to actually read all the way through.

So, why was Sans missing now? And for the past few days at that? This is not usual Sans’ behavior. In fact, this is never Sans’ behavior. With each passing day, he was growing more worried, unable to even sleep at night, which hindered his training greatly. It had gotten to the point that Undyne was now involved in the search for Sans, as well as Grillby and all the Dog squad.

All who were looking came up with nothing.

Undyne had left for a day, not telling anyone where she was heading. While she was out, Papyrus kept searching, starting with Sans’ empty sentry station. It was sturdy, even if there's bottles of condements under the counter, possibly the longest lasting thing that Sans’ had ever built. Yet it reveals no signs of Sans, or anyone honestly, being there. It looks exactly as it has for the past few days. Empty.

With a heavy head, Papyrus makes his rounds, searching the woods, even calling for his brother with no results. Snow Drake, and his brother Chill Drake both saw him and started throwing snowballs at Papyrus as a means to edge him into a form of conflict. Being sleep deprived and depressed with his brother missing, Papyrus didn't even bother.

His puzzles were untouched and not operating as normal, left in a slight disarray. He didn't feel like recallibrating them anyways. He just wanted his brother back.

Somehow, Papyrus ended up dragging himself back to his empty home. He didn't even bother to question the semantics of it. He simply opens the door, closing it again behind himself and flopping face down on his sofa. He can still see the sock Sans refused to take to his room. This thought brings orange tears to his empty eye sockets.

His brother is gone.

There's a knock on the front door, though Papyrus didn't bother to answer it. Despite his lack of acknowledgement, it opened, and in entered one of the civilians he and the Royal Dogs all protected. She moved to stand in front of Papyrus, upright on two legs. She was a rabbit looking monster with a vest on, floppy ears resting on her shoulders.

"Pap. Undyne asked me to keep an eye on you. You look so exhausted... can you sleep?"

He turned his head to the cushion under his skull, muffling his crying and whimpers in it. She hops closer, lifting a floppy ear to hear him better before giving a nod.

"How about I go get a story to read to you instead? Maybe if you sleep, you can find Sans in your dreams instead? Maybe even find out where he is?"

A hand points up to the first door upstairs, the one with the blue stop sign and police tape on it. She looks up, twitching her nose, then hops up the stairs to go get a book. She wanted to find the happiest book up there! Perhaps it could at least lift Papyrus' spirits a little.

She returns within a minute, bringing the Fluffy Bunny Peek-a-Boo book down the stairs with herself. Stopping in front of the still skeleton, she positions herself next to the couch, open up the book, and began to read. Soon, Papyrus was lulled into a deep, heavy sleep, one he's been needing since his brother disappeared.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus was out for nearly the rest of the day. The rabbit staying close to him, keeping a watchful eye over him as he slept. She was asked to do this by Undyne, and only agreed because she has been seeing him getting more and more worn out as the past few days passed. She never strayed far within the house, only going to look at the pet rock, and the couple seconds spent stuffing Sans sock under his door.

She was hopping back down the stairs when the front door was thrown open, followed by Undyne striding into the house.

"PAPYRUS!" She calls for the taller skeleton, pride swelling on her face.

"Shhh." The rabbit gets to the bottom of the stairs, pointing to Papyrus asleep on the sofa. "He's been sleeping pretty much all day."

Undyne looks over to Papyrus, then the rabbit.

"Very well, I'll take over from here." She proceeds to walk to the kitchen and start making spaghetti.

An hour passes, and Papyrus starting to stir on the sofa. His back was hurting, and the smell of spaghetti was filling the air.

"Uh... Sans?" He calls out, his voice being groggy from sleeping. "Sans? Is that you?"

"Sorry Pap." Undyne called back with a hint of regret, seeing the Royal Guard in-Training slowly stir awake. "Just me."

"Oh... Undyne. I didn't know you were here."

She stealthly approaches him on quick steps, a plate of spaghetti in hand with a fork. Within a second she was next to him, flipping him on his back, and shoving a huge wad of food into his mouth; the fork handle sticking out almost comedically.

"Eat." She orders, fixing an eye down at the suddenly startled skeleton. "I've got some news about your brother you'd want to know."

This brought about a spark he hasn't felt since he hasn't been sleeping. Sitting up, taking the plate with him, Papyrus twists himself to let Undyne sit next to him while swallowing the mouthful of spaghetti whole.

"YOU KNOW WHERE SANS IS!? PLEASE TELL ME, UNDYNE! I'LL GO TO HIM! I'LL APPOLOGIZE TO HIM AND ASK HIM TO COME BACK HOME!"

Undyne gives a sigh and rests on Papyrus' armored shoulder.

"Pap. I don't know where he is right now."

"You said you have news about Sans though!"

"I do." She tries to give him a reassuring grin. "Paps. Sans was kidnapped by someone who looked like you." She holds up a VHS, showing Papyrus that she has proof on this claim.

He's nervous, but nods his head. Letting Undyne get up from the sofa to put it into the VCR above the tv, he takes another bite, and watches the screen flicker with life.

Though there's no real direct entry point, the location is clearly deep within the Snowdin forest. Most noticeably is a figure wearing an orange sweater with cargo shorts and sandals. Under his arm would be Sans, missing a pink slipper as well as his sweater. He wasn't moving much, more or less just bonelessly allowing his limbs to sway with the taller skeleton's brisk walking pace.

"So... Sans...?"

"Apparently he was kidnapped, Pap. We don't know why, and I've never seen that monster around before…though he looks a lot like you." She points to a still frame of the figure, hoodie down and exposing the face that matched Papyrus, yet at the same time didn't.

"He came from deep within the forest. I should start looking there."

Papyrus finished eating his food quickly, energized and excited for having a solid lead on his brother's whereabouts now.

"I HAVE TO SAVE MY BROTHER FROM THAT BROTHER STEALING FIEND! NYHEH HEH HEH, AND THEN SANS WILL BE HOME!"

Papyrus starts rushing around the house, grabbing Sans’ sweater as well as some containers of spaghetti to eat along the way. While keeping himself busy with newfound vigor, Undyne gets up from the couch.

"I'll relieve you of your duties in training until you return home with Sans, Papyrus. I'd go with you, however the Captain of the Royal Guard needs to stay nearby in case another human comes through." She throws her arms around Papyrus, giving him a strong hug. "Bring that lazy brother of yours home safely, Pap. We're rooting for you."

"I MOST DEFINITLY WILL, UNDYNE!" He hugs her back. "Thank you for finding this for me."

Both parties broke their hug. Papyrus rushes out the door, leaving Undyne behind in his door frame.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, SANS!" Papyrus called out, and took off running for the Snowdin forest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus knew he was deep in the forest, real deep. The trees are twister, morphing, and turning into unfamiliar trees. He didn't bother to check on them as he kept walking.

It wasn't long before he came across Snowdin. The whole town looked different, yet the same at the same time. For starters, the bar wasn't Grillby’s, but rather Muffet’s Bakery. The Royal Dog Group were all... annoying dogs? And they were all jumping at him.

Papyrus decided to check in the restaurant first, as it seemed likely that Sans could have possibly escaped and got caught up on the smell of delicious baked goods. He peeks his head inside, looking at the patrons who initially ignore his presence.

Papyrus walks up to the counter, nervously rubbing his hands before taking a seat.

"There you are!" A female's voice hyped up. "What's with that get up!?"

"Um...."

"Never mind... I thought you really went crazy after Sans died. I mean, you were talking some crazy stuff. Your usual, Honey?"

He looks over to who was addressing him; a spider, dressed like she was the one in charge. She has to be Muffett.

"Uh... y-yeah.... please?" She was making him nervous. A bit anxious with how forward she was being. Almost like the two have been good friends for a long time.

"Coming up!" She twists away, rooting behind the counter in an obvious attempt to find something for him. "Seriously though, how are you holding up? I mean, I knew you both were close and all. You did everything to make his life happy, and now there's nothing."

What is she talking about? Did Sans die? Not to mention she was being so informal with him. It was weird.

Her expression brightens and she straightens up, pulling an object from under the counter. Out pops a bottle shaped like a bear with a nozzle tip on top.

"You holding up okay, Honey?"

"Yeah. Just been pretty hard. But hey, I'm here now. Right?" Papyrus was still confused with Muffet’s behavior, but decided to go along with it until he could puzzle it out.

"Pap, Honey... I'm here if you ever need someone's shoulder to cry on."

Her bluntness is pretty welcoming, though weird at the same time. He nods his head at her, looking to the bottle of honey.

"May I take this with me?" He asked. "I... want to walk around, and clear my head a bit."

"Sure thing, Honey. It's on the house this time, so don't get use to it."

Right....

Papyrus grabbed the honey, carried it out the bakery with him. He pulls out Sans' sweater, giving a deep sigh. If his brother is here, then how could he find him? He looks back to the forest. No. He wasn't going to leave without Sans! He has to find Sans and get him home!

He looks the other way, watching a short skeleton with a blue bandana on running his way, wearing a patch over his left eye. The clothing and battle body looks a bit too big to really fit him right, but he was still full of energy.

The smaller skeleton ran passed him without much of a hello. Papyrus watched him in confusion.

"Sans?" He calls out, confused and worried at the same time.

The smaller skeleton in blue skids to a stop, turning around and looks at Papyrus square in the face. He appeared just as confused as Papyrus himself.

"SANS!" Papyrus threw himself at the smaller skeleton, arms wrapped around his frame, happy to have found his brother.


	2. Converted *Chapter 2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressing, Safe for Work Fan Fiction  
> Undertale; Papyrus, Swap Papyrus, Sans  
> Triggers: Drugs, Mind manipulation, Heart Breaking.

"...Sans?"

A soft, mumbling voice lulls Sans to wake up at his Sentry station. He looks up to the voice that spoke to him.

"...Papyrus?" He gets up more, stretching and popping his neck.

"Hey Sans. Didn't mean to wake you."

He takes a second glance at Papyrus, seeing an orange sweater. He looks up and notices the other holds a cigarette in his mouth.

This isn't his Papyrus. Sure, he looks like him, though he wasn't yelling at him for sleeping for starters. He also wasn't as enthusiastic in his voice.

"Just fine, I was bone tired."

"I could see that." Papyrus gave a small chuckle at the pun.

Not his Papyrus.

"So, who are you? Exactly?"

"Papyrus. And judging by the look on your face, you realized that I'm not your brother. This is true."

"Very well, why do you have my brother's face?" Sans was more serious now. It's different to see his brother smoking and sounding so relaxed, to not be yelling at Sans himself for not working harder at his sentry post.

"I'm from an alternate universe. Decided to go wandering around in the forest, and wound up here."

Sans leans closer to get a better look at the taller skeleton. Noticing a black drawstring bag hanging off his shoulder, he drawls out

"Is it a thing for you to carry a bag around?" This situation was kind of suspicious. He hopes that the other monster isn't up to anything involving hurting his own brother. As much as it would hurt Sans, he doesn't think that he can fight someone who looks like his brother.

"Honestly, I was going camping with my bro, Sans. I ended up carrying his spare clothing and he got everything else."

Sans gave a small chuckle. He didn't really think of camping himself, let alone that he'd be willing to carry everything but spare clothing. However, this Papyrus did claim he was from an alternate universe, and those can exist with the different changes of timelines.

"How about you help me out with something?" Not-His-Papyrus asks, raising a bone brow.

"Hmm? Sure, as long as I don't have to do much work."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"....Sans?" That same voice from his dreams gently pulls at him, lulling him further into a warmth he had long since forgotten about.

A caressing hand rubs on an exposed humerus and the increasingly familiar smell of cigarette smoke convinces him to allow his uncovered eye to slowly open. Looking up to the Papyrus he just dreamed about, he groggily blinks.

"...Morning Sans." Papyrus greets him, smiling and rubbing a thumb on his humerus. Sans is only now aware of the taller skeleton's arm under his own body.

"...Pap...?" He mutters the name. His voice sounded different from what he had dreamed.

"Yeah bro?" He doesn’t notice the orange glint that flashed through the other’s eye as Papyrus watches the male below him cling onto his sweater.

"...Pap, I had a dream..."

______

A worried look grew on his face, hearing Sans say those words. It's been like this for the past few days now. Every morning Sans would wake up andtalk about a dream he had. Why can't those pesky memories just fade away already?

Why can't his Sans return to him?

"Don't worry, Bro." He clanks a kiss on the smaller skeleton's head. "It was just a dream. Now, let's get your medicine."

Sans’ whole form shook at the word. The medication appears to have an addicting effect on him, and not particularly the kind that Papyrus desired. Although, it was honestly the only way to keep Sans close to him.

"Lie still, and I'll get it for you, bro." He whispers, slowly rolling up off the bed to get another syringe of the drugs. "Why don't you tell me about your dream?"

"It was of you." His voice still sounded so different, yet at the same time, so familiar.

Hearing his bro’s words stopped from grabbing the syringe. Were they finally gone? This was a first for Papyrus, to hear his new brother dreamed of him instead.

"Of me?" He gently inquired, but anxiously awaiting the answer.

"Yeah. You." Papyrus could hear Sans turn his head to look at his back. "You had a bag... and asked me to help you with something... You've never asked me to help you with something before."

The drugs were working. He only needs a few more doses, and Sans would be his brother again.

"Okay, Bro. Lie still." Papyrus turns around, needle in his boney hand and a cigarette in his mouth. He walks to the bed, kneeling next to Sans. Tracing a hand down Sans neck, he finds the 5th vertebrae and sticks the needle under the bone. He can hear the smaller skeleton give a painful grunt. "I know it hurts, Bro. It's only for a couple seconds, then it'll get better."

"I... know, brother... I trust you Pap..."

Papyrus pushes down on the syringe, injecting the drugs into his spine and watches as the discomfort melts off of San’s face and is replaced with a satiated look. When the syringe emptied, he pulls the needle out and shifts away from the smaller skeleton to put it away.

"There. Just wait a minute, and then you can start your patrol."

"Are you going to join me again today, bro?"

"Of course." Papyrus smiles at Sans. He climbs back into bed next to him and holds Sans close. "I love you, bro. I don't ever want to lose you."

Not again.

Sans moves up so both of them were at eye level. He clanks his own teeth onto Pap's set, being careful to avoid the cigarette.

"I just told you to sit still, and let the medicine kick in." Papyrus scolds, though his tone is light with a chuckle.

"I know. I just wanted kiss you, Bro. I love you."

Papyrus felt his soul flutter, though to hear those simple words caused him slight confusion. He was happy to hear them, to hear Sans tell him those words, but…No! Sans truly loves him, even without the medicine.

"I love you too, Bro." He tells him, clacking his teeth to Sans’ own. "You should get ready for your patrol. As promised, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Bro!" Sans crawls off the bed, and rushes to his room.

Papyrus watches him leave his room, giving the smaller skeleton a head start on getting ready. Those words still swam through his head, his soul fluttering in his chest. He loves him. Sans loves him! Sans is almost completed in becoming his Sans, and he loves him. He will be his Sans, who loves him.

Papyrus gets up from the bed and leaves his room. He walks over to Sans’ bedroom, knocking before walking in.

"Ready to go, Sans?" He asks, watching Sans pull on his boots.

"Yup!"

Sans gets to his feet, grinning despite the bandana lying lopsided on his neck.

Papyrus fixes it, perfecting the very image of his brother. Beautiful.

"C'mon, Bro. Let's go recalibrate your puzzles."

Sans rushes out of the room, grinning wide. His eye sight had been adjusting well with the patch on it.

"Do you think I can take off my patch soon?" Sans asks, looking up to Papyrus.

"Yeah. Just remember it's to help your eye recover. You have to keep it on to keep the magic from leaking out."

"I still can't believe one of the dogs got that rough with me..." Sans sounded so disappointed.

Papyrus places a clanking kiss onto the top of Sans head, then hugs him before letting Sans run off ahead.

"It's why I'm going with you. To make sure it doesn't happen again."

_______

Both skeletons left the house, making their way to the ruin doors and the Snowdin forest. Sans continues run ahead, excited to get his puzzles recalibrated.

"...Sans?" A voice calls out, sounding half in shock, half surprised.

Sans stops running, sliding to a halt next to Muffet's Bakery. His eye widens, a bit shocked at what he was seeing. It was Papyrus, but…not.

"SANS!" He sounded so relieved, so happy. Throwing his arms around Sans in an enthusiastic hug.

Sans was surprised by this, and had no idea what to really do. Should he hug him back? Why did the taller skeleton look so much like Papyrus?

Sans glances over to see Papyrus walk up, eyes appearing light-hearted, though Sans could just make out a hardened glint laying just below the easy-going surface. What was going on here?


	3. Converted *Chapter 3*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressing, Safe for Work Fan Fiction  
> Undertale; Papyrus, Swap Papyrus, Sans  
> Triggers: Drugs, Mind manipulation, Heart Breaking.

Papyrus held onto his brother. He didn't care if Sans hugged him back or not. He found his brother, and nothing made him happier.

“Bro. I'm so glad you're not harmed!” Papyrus had to pull himself away to look over Sans. He now noticed the confused look on the smaller skeleton's face, a hint of fear in his visible eye. This brought a confused, concerned look to his visage.

“Sans? Don't you recognize me?”

A part of him worried, watching Sans taking a step back from him. He watched Sans grab at his own gloved hands, eventually placing them on his pelvic bone.

“...Sans...” Papyrus heard the soft spoken name. Looking behind himself, his eyes widened. Literally less than 10 feet away is the skeleton in orange; the skeleton from the video feed…the Papyrus who kidnapped his brother just days before.

“You feeling okay, bro?” Papyrus felt like he was being looked through by the kidnapper. Hearing this Papyrus address Sans as brother made him wish to scream at how despicable it all was.

“Now wait just a moment, kidnapper!” He felt his marrow boil at everything wrong here. “He's not YOUR brother! THIS Sans is my brother, and I'm here to retrieve him and take him back home!”

“Sans?”

“I'm fine Bro!”

Papyrus looks back to Sans, hearing something in his voice. Something about how casual he spoke with his kidnapper. It was all wrong, the tone was shaky.

“Come on, Sans.” The kidnapper softly calls to Sans. Papyrus watches his brother willingly walk over to his kidnapper.

“Hold on, Pap.” Sans replies, turning back to Papyrus to look at him with his good eye. “Sorry that your Sans is missing. I do hope you find him.”

“I DID find him!” Papyrus can feel the desperation in his throat, hear it in his tone. “YOU are my Sans! YOU'RE my brother!” He points to the other Papyrus. “HE TOOK YOU AWAY!”

Sans looks away from him, a tremble running through his frame. 

“Sorry. I'm not your brother. Again, I hope you find him.”

His words sting Papyrus right in his chest. Never has Papyrus felt as helpless as he does watching Sans being lifted by the other Papyrus. He grits his teeth watching the two kiss and share an embrace that suggests something greater than brotherly love. Hurt and disgusted, Papyrus turns away from both his brother and his brother's kidnapper. He drags himself away, a heavy weight in his chest, walking back to the forest he had come from.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Papyrus didn't care where he ended up. He just kept walking, dragging his red boots through the snow, not paying any heed or attention with how dark both the snow and trees got; paying even less attention to the low growls behind him.

He's still too shocked by the outcome of what had transpired. His brother didn't recognize him. It made no sense! Papyrus knew it was his brother! It had to be! That other Papyrus has to be involved with this; but just how, he couldn't fathom.

The growling grew louder, bringing Papyrus out of his thoughts. There was a strong smell in the air, one that Papyrus couldn't place.

The smell would have to wait as he grew aware of his surroundings. The trees all gave a non-friendly vibe, along with the clear growl of a nasty monster following him.

A dark glow of the town Snowdin is visible, even if it looked as unfamiliar as the forest trees. Papyrus can clearly see he's not at his home. This was an annoyance as he wishes to come up with a plan to get his brother back. He hopes that, with Undyne's help, he can come up with a plan to un-kidnap his brother and work on getting him back to normal.

“Heh.” The stalking growl finally caught up to Papyrus. The skeleton turned to see Chilldrake…not looking very chill. “Maybe if I kill you, I will become Captain Undyne's new friend, as well as her right hand man.”

This day is just getting worse. First he found out that his brother was kidnapped and that Sans didn't recognize him. Then upon reuniting he discovers both his brother and the kidnapper expressing a love deeper than brotherly love. And now he's not only lost, but Papyrus is looking at a Chilldrake copy who wants to kill him. Making this threatening encounter worse is the simple fact that Papyrus left his special attack at home, having rushed out of his house before he could grab it.

Chilldrake began to hurl rocks covered in snow right at Papyrus, who did his best to avoid the attacks with little luck. This worries Papyrus greatly. He will die, his brother will remain gone, and who knows what else. This was going to be it.

From out of nowhere flies a red bone that pierces through Chilldrake's face. Shortly after that, he turned to dust, not even managing to finish cursing out the obscenities he had let fly as soon as he had been hit. Standing behind where Chilldrake once was is a very different looking duplicate of himself. Another Papyrus, only in red and black.

“The FUCK are you doing here!?” He demanded with a scowl.

Maybe this Papyrus could help him? He had to try! If they are similar in some way, please let it be in helping others.

“My brother was kidnapped.” He starts his story. “Another me... us, he has him and has done something to him. I don't know what to do! I just.... I just want my brother back...”

Papyrus started to cry. The stress of everything washed over him, leaving his body in loud sobs and orange tears.


	4. Converted *Chapter 4*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressing, Safe for Work Fan Fiction  
> Undertale; Papyrus, Swap Papyrus, Sans  
> Triggers: Drugs, Mind manipulation, Heart Breaking.

Both versions of Papyrus make their way to the home of the clearly darker version. Papyrus himself was surprised at the similarities in their home, despite the obvious differences. 

The home looked exactly the same, only darker toned. There was a couch, a TV, a table with the pet rock on it, the kitchen off to the back of the house, even two bedrooms and a whole second floor.

“Sit on the sofa” the darker Papyrus orders, briskly walking into the kitchen.

Papyrus dropped onto the sofa, looking around a little more. He kind of wanted to explore the house, but didn't want to seem like a rude house guest. This Papyrus not only saved him, but was letting him cry out his stress; the least he could do was stay put. 

The sharper copy gives him what he assumes is a glass of water, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

“Okay. Let's start from the top. Your Sans went missing several days ago. There is a video feed of some other monster taking Sans away. You went after this kidnapper in hopes of tracking down Sans to get your brother back. You found them, but Sans didn't recognize you. You know it's YOUR Sans because of what the bakery owner had told you about that universe’s Sans. Is this all correct so far?”

Pap found himself nodding, carefully listening over the details the other listed off.

“You suspect that something is affecting your Sans and it involves this Papyrus.”

He nods his head again and takes a drink. He confirms it is water, even if the color is a little off.

“I just want my bro back. I don't want to abandon him…not to a kidnapper who's doing who knows what to make Sans forget me.”

Pap took another drink of his water and contained a shudder, feeling himself starting to get even more upset over everything that had happened.

“Fine” the black Papyrus eventually said, bringing Pap out of his own worries. “I, the GREAT Papyrus, will help you get your brother back! As much as Sans irritates me, I would never wish this upon him nor myself, let alone a much weaker Papyrus!”

“Y-you'll help me get my brother back?”

“Of course! However, we will do this my way.”

The front door opens and in enters a darker version of Sans. Sharp teeth, a golden tooth, and a everything from hairline to obvious fractures on his skull.

“THERE YOU ARE!” Papyrus bellows to the startled Sans. “Go get dinner started!”

“Uh...s-sure boss...” Pap watched this bizarre behavior between them both, noticing this Sans not only had one eye that glows red, but how he addressed his brother. Apparently, Sans didn't like the glare his brother gave and took off for the kitchen.

“Boss?” Pap asks, confused by this version of himself. He knew this Papyrus is willing to kill; he witnessed it himself.

“What?” Boss asks, returning his own confusing look. “Oh, my title. See, I'm Undyne's right hand man! I am in charge of the Royal Guards here in Snowdin, as well as the Sentry Guards. Anyone falling under either job addresses me as boss. That includes my Sans.”

Speaking of Sans, he returns to the living room, then halts, looking over Papyrus, then his boss, and finally Papyrus again.

“So, boss, what's going on here?”

“Sans, a crime has been….Wait! Didn’t you tell me the other day an orange sweater wearing Papyrus spoke with you?”

“Y-yeah. You yelled at me for that report and told me to stop drinking mustard while I'm at my station.”

“What did he say to you, exactly?”

“Jokes, and pretty lousy ones at that. He was pretty drunk. He rambled a little bit, something about his Sans, then said he'd come back. I didn't see him after that.” Sans looked back into the kitchen. “Shit!” He rushes back.

Boss (Papyrus secretly thinks the title suits him and he should use it more) looked disturbed by this.

“That fucker...” Papyrus heard him growl. A fixed red glowing eye shifted in his direction. “He planned on kidnapping my brother.” Boss rose to his feet, storming quickly to the kitchen.

“B-boss!?” He hears Sans startled from the sudden appearance of Boss.

“If he EVER returns, get me immediately! Got it!?”

“Y-yeah, but w-what is this all about? Who is that in the living room?”

“Apparently another Papyrus kidnapped his Sans, and the kidnapper sounds like the one you saw.”

Silence was in the kitchen. Not long after the silence, Sans steps out with two plates of spaghetti, a startled look on his face. Boss had another plate in his own hands.

“Come and eat with us.” Boss nods, setting the plate down before seating himself. Sans set the other plates down as Papyrus joins the two.

“So what's the plan, Boss?” Papyrus asks, feeling like now is a good time to start on their strategy.

“We're going to see this other Papyrus. Speak with him, and see about getting your Sans back into your care.”

“What if he won't give him up?” It's very clear to Papyrus that this is a looming concern. He would never want to harm another monster, even if they did take his brother.

“He will.” Boss took a forkful of the pasta. “We will go tomorrow. Sans! Stay in from Sentry duty! I better not find you at that bar when I get back either! I will most likely need your help with his brother. He might be influenced with drugs, and should be brought back here until the stuff is out of his system.”

“Why me?”

“Because you have nothing better to do!” Boss jumped up from the table. “Papyrus will take your room tonight! It better be acceptable!”

“That won't be necessary...” Papyrus tries to tell Boss. “I can take the couch.”

“Your Sans is going to end up here. Until that drug is worked out of his system, you both will take Sans’ room.”

“But... where would your brother sleep?”

“In my room, of course!”

“Y-you sure about that, boss?”

Papyrus watches Boss give a glare to his brother, shutting him up instantly. Sans clearly took the message, finishing up his dinner quickly. He had a room to clean up after all.

Papyrus was left alone at the table, eating his spaghetti in a slower pace than normal. Boss apparently went to his own room to clear some things away while Sans went to his bedroom to clean it up. That persistent feeling of loneliness crept up onto him. It's not his home, not his Sans.

Not his Underground.

Papyrus finishes his portion, taking the left behind dishes and washes them, trying to do something nice for the other brothers. They took him into their home, fed him, and even offered him help to get his brother back. Boss alone is making sure that his Sans is given a safe place to work out whatever is in his system so that when they both do go back, there is no risk of Sans harming any monsters. In the end, he was being given the chance to put this dark chapter in their family history away.

“You don't have to do that.” Papyrus stops, looking behind himself to see Boss is talking to him.

“Of course I have to! It's helping me clear my mind too.” He turns back to keep washing the dishes. “I've always ended up taking care of Sans. Cleaning up after him, and making sure he's not asleep at his sentry station; even getting onto him about his puzzles! I never thought I'd miss yelling at him for being such a lazybones...”

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him backward onto Boss’ chest. Papyrus dropped the sponge in his hand and half glanced back to Boss, who was holding him firmly in his arms with the hug.

“You do a lot to protect him.” Boss whispers, holding tight to Papyrus. “You love him, and willing to do anything to make sure he can take care of himself. You yell at him to do his best, and love everything he does when it involves making your life better. It's okay. I'm the same way with my Sans. Even though he's a drunk and I bought this house, I still want him to be able to take care of himself, to be the best that he can be.”

“Y-yes....” He whispers sadly. Feeling the enormity of everything he wanted for his brother... hearing it... a reminder for why he does these things for Sans. More so, why Boss is doing this for him.

“Sans room should be cleaned up at least a bit by now. When you finish up here, head there and rest. Please. You really should get your sleep, Papyrus, you need to be at your best for when we both go to get your Sans.”

The arms pulls away, and Boss retreats from the kitchen. Leaving Papyrus all alone, but this time only thinking about how similar he was to this other version of himself, no matter how dark he appeared.

Papyrus finishes up the dishes and retreats to the other Sans’ room for the night. He really should come up with something else to call him... Red maybe? Since his magic is red?

The room was cleaned up, though still a disorganized mess, but he didn't care right now. It almost reminded him of his own Sans a little, though Papyrus isn’t sure if that make sleeping in here easier or harder. Papyrus went to the flipped over mattress, and lies down. He had never gone to sleep without a story, though he would try. For his Sans, he will most definitely try.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very clear that Papyrus didn't sleep well the night before. An orange-red glowing hue lay under his eyes when he woke up the next morning.

Boss was already up, though his brother was still in bed. He didn't bother trying to make breakfast, just packing up a bag as well as placing a dagger on his hip.

“Nyhe? Why are you bringing that?” Papyrus asks, pointing to the dagger.

“Look, this is just in case something goes wrong. I won't hurt your brother, but I will hurt that other fucker if he refuses to comply.”

“But... w-we can't! We can't hurt him!”

Boss sighs deeply, trying to keep calm for his weaker counterpart.

“I've told you before. We go after your brother, we are going to do this my way.”

“So, we're going to kill him? But... that's just... it's wrong!”

“No. We're going to threaten him.”

Papyrus was going to argue about how that was wrong as well, though he has already seen this monster kill before. The fact that he is willing to hold back the urge to kill was indicative of his amazing control.

“Very well. What should I bring?”

“Just... yourself. Our numbers will be our advantage. Though if you feel the need to arm yourself, just use your magic to conjure up a bone. Hold onto it, and look threatening with it in your hand.”

“...to look threatening?”

“To look serious! You couldn't really threaten any monsters, let alone a kidnapper! Just look serious, and don't run away. You may need to jump in and pull your brother out if things get hairy.”

“But things won't get hairy... right?”

Boss didn't say anything, instead just grabbing Papyrus by a humerus and leading him out of the house.

“I need you to lead the way. I cannot go off looking for your brother and wander into some other world looking like this.”

“Very well, just follow me then.” Papyrus quickly forgot about what they were arguing about, just happy to be able to finally do something. He turns sharply, sticking his chest out and marched with a proud grin.

Boss follows with a similar stride. Both headed for the Snowdin forest, to the universe where Papyrus kidnapped Sans.


	5. Converted *Chapter 5* <-----Edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressing, Safe for Work Fan Fiction  
> Undertale; Papyrus, Swap Papyrus, Sans  
> Triggers: Drugs, Mind manipulation, Heart Breaking, Attempted Sexual Assault.

The walk through the forest wasn't as long as Papyrus originally thought. It could have seemed so long the first time due to his excitement, but this time all he felt was disgruntled and determined. As he was more focused on his objective this time and in the company of another, the walk didn't last long.

The first thing both Papyrus' see is the armored wearing Sans, working on the repairs of his own puzzle.

Papyrus felt his soul sink, happy to see his brother hard at work on his puzzle, but sad to know that this is only happening because of that other Papyrus. He was about to step forth from the tree line, only to be stopped by the darker version of himself.

“Is that your Sans?” Boss asks, keeping his eyes fixed at the blue cladded Sans.

Papyrus slightly nods his head.

“Yeah, it is. That's my Sans.” He watches as Sans head turns, providing a more visible view of his patch. “I hate how that patch covers his good eye. It is probably the one thing the kidnapper could not change but he still found a way to take that as well.”

Boss didn't bother to reply. He looked like he was looking for something else. A quick grimace on his face showed that he found it; the Papyrus in an orange sweater. Boss nudges Papyrus, nodding to the third Pap who was walking up to Sans.

Papyrus nods in return, acknowledging that he too saw him.

“Yeah, that's him.” He confirms, watching Sans shake. This alerted Papyrus, remembering how Sans shook in his arms. It has to be that stupid drug.

Both Boss and Papyrus moved closer to over hear the conversation. Papyrus had to find strength to hold himself upright at what he heard.

“...Papy...” Sans voice shook. His eye was oddly wide, the white area unnaturally so. Dilated, perhaps. Papyrus watched a blue gloved hand reach out to the kidnapper. “...I... I want... p-please...”

“What do you want, Sans?” The kidnapper asks in a low tone.

“...drug.... p-please... I need it...”

Boss was right. Sans is clearly addicted to this drug. He probably saw that coming because of his own version of Sans having a drinking problem.

“You know you can't have your medicine now. Your last dose was this morning.” The kidnapper kneels down next to Sans, licking the smaller skeleton on top of his skull.

The action caused Sans to shake more, to cling onto the other skeleton's sweater with a soft moan.

“I can give you something else instead.” He removed the bandanna from around Sans' neck. Gently moving the gloved hands behind the smaller skeleton, he ties them together with the blue cloth.

A flash of fear passes through in the smaller skeleton's only visible eye. He begins shaking more when the kidnapper licks his neck again.

Papyrus had enough of this. He saw enough to know this is not wanted by his brother. He grabbed the abductor by his shoulder and threw him hard away from Sans without a care on where he landed.

“Sans!” Papyrus twists quickly to his trembling brother, dropping down to Sans’ eye level. Untying his hands, he continues to try to break through to his brohter. “SANS! Please be well! Please remember me, Sans!” He wraps his arms around Sans, lifting him up to take him away from his kidnapper.

Papyrus takes a step back, pulling Sans away from an orange bone magic attack that had sprung up. He can feel Sans clinging to him, still shaking, even as he's being held.

“Put him down, Vanilla.” He can hear the kidnapper order from behind. “I don't want to hurt him, or you if it can be helped. Put him down and forget about him. Sans is my brother now. He's forgotten you anyways.”

Papyrus clung onto Sans. He's scared, though not of the kidnapper. He's scared that his Sans really has forgotten about them…about him. He shouldn't give up in trying though. Sans would never want to give up on him.

“N-no...” Papyrus can hear his voice shake.

“Vanilla, I don't want to hurt you. I'm giving you one last chance to return Sans to me, and never come back.”

“NO!” Papyrus shouted, making sure his words didn't waiver from what his soul knew was right. That this is his Sans. That he wasn't going to give him up.

Orange (Papyrus’ nickname for him based on his sweater) lets out a sigh. He puts a cigarette to his mouth, lights it up, then fixes his own glowing eye on Papyrus.

“Were you anyone else, Vanilla, I would have killed you where you stand. Reclaimed Sans, and left your dust there to be forgotten. I know you won't fight back, you're not that kind of Papyrus. You are the type to defend monsters, and it's why I didn't bother to attack you when you first appeared yesterday.” He summons several orange bones with his magic, hurling them all at Papyrus.

Pap covered Sans as much as he could, shielding his brother from the oncoming attack. Hearing the sounds of the bones crashing into something, Papyrus looks up to see that Boss had blocked the attack with his own red magic bones.

“That's why I came.” Boss spoke in a fierce tone. Anger. “While Papyrus there doesn't like to kill other monsters, I have no problem with that. Though I do prefer to kill the ones who planned on causing harm to MY Sans.”

Orange looks over to Boss, standing off to the side, ready to fight.

“Let me take my Sans back, please.” Papyrus pleas. He didn't want either side to be dusted, something he tried to avoid from happening with every monster. “You won't have to die, you don't have to kill!”

“NO!” Another bone attack thrown to Pap, just to be blocked by Boss. “I will NOT give him up! I just got him BACK!” Another attack just to be deflected once more. “I WILL NOT GIVE HIM UP!”

“Get out of here with Sans.” Boss orders, his tone calm. “Take him somewhere safe.”

“But-” Papyrus was about to protest, just to receive a glaring, glowing red eye. “Okay. Thank you.” Papyrus makes his escape, heading to the Snowdin of this universe. Once there the buildings would provide a safe place to hide both of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orange was about to go after Papyrus, only for red bones to shoot out from every direction, blocking his chance. He glares to Boss with a glowing orange eye, matching the red glow of Boss.

“Funny how you're protecting Vanilla like this.” Orange mutters, throwing orange bone magic at Boss.

All Boss did was summon one sharp red bone, using it to block his attacks like the warrior he is. Not a word was spoken. He had to be certain Papyrus can escape with Sans, in case he should fail.

“You're a real piece of work, doing your act of “good” for this lifetime.” Orange chuckles. “I know what you do with your Sans. How you hurt him. You're abusive to him, and he's tired of it.”

“Shut up, rapist.” Boss spoke, keeping his posture firm, his voice low; his expression resolute. “This isn't about me. It's about you. It's about how you originally planned to abduct MY brother and instead you ended up hurting someone else. You are greedy and selfish; careless to boot. You have no room to judge me.”

“So you're helping Vanilla because it's the right thing? Is that it?”

“No. I'm helping him because I know he would have helped me look for my own brother. I agree to help him because kidnapping is wrong, and I am glad I helped him, because I get to see the real monster you are.”

Boss allowed his composure to melt away. Tired of defense, he turns his weapon around so the sharp end was facing Orange. Just like that, he made the battle one of close combat.

His attack threw Orange into defense, using his own bones to shield the slashing attacks before pressing them towards the other. Boss was clearly not going to give into this wave of assault, continuing his own slashing attack at Orange.

As a last resort, Orange threw extra bones behind Boss, creating bone spears behind the more metal version of himself. A smirk appears on his face, seeing the orange bones pierce the other Papyrus.

“Heh, BONED you real good.” Orange raises the bones, keeping Boss off his feet. “I really want to kill you for everything you put your bro through. This should make your death nice and slow, and just painful enough to suit me.” Orange looked proud of himself. “I should drag you along while looking for Vanilla. It should scare him away from Sans for good when you die.”

The movement of the orange bones rewards him with a painful grunt out of Boss. To further insult the injured, he took a deep drag from his smoke, blowing it into Boss' face. He was rewarded with a scowling glare. Papyrus then walks away from Boss, pulling him along with his magic.

“Because you interfered, I now need to find Vanilla, and reclaim Sans from him. I saw them both head to town. He may be hiding in my home as a predestined point so that you can find them, and I would not. Guess I'll have to prove him wrong.”

Orange walks through Snowdin, carrying Boss still speared with his magic. It's only natural that the monsters cleared out of the way, terrified to stop him from his current goal. A few gave a sad, sympathetic look to Boss, wanting to help him but clearly too scared to risk it with this Papyrus’ present state of mind.

Both stop in front of Orange's home. He turns to face the structure, snuffing out his smoke on Boss' pointy chin.

“I know you're in there, Vanilla. Come out now, while this asshole next to me is still alive.”

Nothing but silence fell from within the house. Orange waited a bit longer, just for more silence to follow.

“...shit. Where the hell did he go with Sans!?” Orange turns his attention to Boss, who gave a snicker. “WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?”

“Following the plan...” Boss breathed out, grinning to the other Papyrus. “I may die, but you will never get Sans back.”

Orange glared to Boss, raising more bones to pierce his already dying prisoner.

“Guess I'll have to kill both of you.” Orange comments, hearing the groaning pain Boss gave, a deranged grin in place knowing he had won.

That grin faded fast, feeling something crashing into his entire left side of his chest. He looks down, seeing a hammer had smashed it all in.

The orange magic piercing and preventing Boss from moving while slowly killing him had disappeared. The swing at Orange sent the skeleton flying far to the right, crashing into a tree in the process. From where he landed, he can see who had attacked. Alphys. The Captain of the Royal Guard. Kneeling next to Boss is both Vanilla and Undyne.

 

Papyrus had to find the Captain's house. Boss told him to get help from the Royal Guard Captain, for if anyone who's against harming monsters like Papyrus is, it would clearly be the Royal Guard Captain.

Naturally, Papyrus would have to go through Snowdin, making it as far as the Libraby before being stopped by Muffett.

“Papyrus, I was worried about not seeing you for- who is that in your arms!?” She paled, seeing Papyrus holding onto Sans in such a protective way.

“Muffett...” He didn't know what else to really do. “Muffett... listen. I'm not your Papyrus. Not the Pap you know. And this is MY brother Sans. Your Papyrus kidnapped him, drugged him, and just about raped him in the forest. Right now I need to hide him, and get to the Royal Guard Captain, but I can't leave Sans alone. That Papyrus will continue to hurt my brother, and I.... I...”

Muffet gave a sigh. “No more, Papyrus. Let's get Sans to the Bakery. I can keep an eye on him for you while you run off to look for the Captain.”

 

Both did a little back tracking to the bakery. Muffett let them both in, locking the door quickly. So much for running errands. She watches Papyrus gently pulling Sans off from him, trusting the spider to watch his brother before rushing out. Once he is gone, she turns to the small skeleton trembling on the floor, gently sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to help hold him steady. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sans no longer in his arms, Papyrus ran as fast as he could. He was happy that he had been keeping himself in good shape. He'd make it to the house of the Royal Guards in no time!

He had to, if he wanted to keep his brother safe. The fear of not being able to keep his brother safe pushed Papyrus harder; to run faster.

He stops, coming across a house that screamed of Alphys; while it's where Undyne's home usually is, it didn't look anything like her home. He knocks on the door, breathing hard. Hearing the sounds of someone shuffling to the door, he waits. It swings open, and inside is Alphys.

“Pap? What are you-”

“NOT your Papyrus!” He starts off this conversation.

This seems to alert Alphys to a different degree. She looks over to Undyne, then back to Papyrus.

“Fine, come in. And tell me what's so important you came looking for me.”

“Undyne's here too?” He was a bit shocked, but shook it off. No time. “It's your Papyrus. He's doing things with other universes. Unbalancing them, and needs to be stopped. He already kidnapped my Sans, and did something to him... I just want to take him home, and not have your Papyrus chase after us.”

“We should go and check on Papyrus. At least to make sure he's healing well with his recent loss.” Undyne suggests, looking over to Papyrus. She cans see his own worries and fears on his face. She can see his honesty.

“Fine. Let's go then.” All three would leave the house without another second to spend, making their way to Snowdin without a moment lost.


End file.
